Phantom of the BAU
by jiskah
Summary: Penelope has a secret admirer who sents her presens and that makes the team nervous. Who is it? Is he harmless or a threat? How will Penelope react? do they catch him in time? Penelopex? Will be one of the team
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don´t own anything, all belongs to CBS, Edward Bernero and Andrew Lloyd Weber. _

_Authors Note: As you see I used "Phantom of the Opera" as inspiration for this story. The idea came up after watching the movie by Joel Schumacher. I won´t give away who the mysterious secret admiere is but I had put some hints in the story. I am finished with this one, so I update as soon as there are some reviews that show me people want to read this one_

_And now have fun guessing _

**Think of me**

It was a beautiful morning as Penelope Garcia entered her office. She was happy because she had a wonderful date with Derek days ago and till now there was no new case ahead. If this wasn't a good reason she didn't know what else would make a good day.

But she was mistaken, the day became better. In her office was a small bouquet of red roses. With a playful smile she left to find Derek who was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Gorgeous you don't need to woo me anymore. I actually did go out with you, remember?"

Puzzled he faced her.

"I don't know what you are talking about, baby girl."

"This bouquet in my office isn't from you?"

"No, I didn't sent you anything. Have you looked for a card?"

Derek was concerned you could tell. A stranger who sent his tech goddess flowers wasn't a good thing. He followed her into her sanctuary and waited in the doorway. Penelope searched through the roses and finally found a small card. The profiler could see the question marks upon her forehead. Slowly she handed over the card to him.

"What does this mean? Is it a poem?"

Without any idea he looked up.

"No, it's not a poem, it's a verse from a musical. From "Phantom of the Opera" if you want to know."

"Why should a totally stranger send you flowers and a card with a verse from a musical on it? By the way: How did you know from which musical it is?"

Derek was playing nervously with the card in his hands. Still a bit fearful Penelope took the card.

"It's my favorite musical. I know the lyrics of every song. Even I sometimes have a weak moment for cliché romantic movies and so."

"Hey, I don't judge your taste in movies or music, I just wanted to know. So this person knows quite a lot about you. Did you notice unusual things in the last weeks? Persons running around the block who didn't belong there?"

Thinking hard she sat down on her chair.

"Except the fact I nearly died weeks ago, nothing. As I told you, I don't see danger everywhere I go."

At that moment Emily entered the sanctuary.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Penelope got flowers from a stranger."

"Oh... was a card with the flowers?"

"Yeah, here. Do you wanna see?", Penelope asked her friend.

Emily picked up the card from the tech goddess´desk and quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"_Think of all the things we've shared and seen - don't think about the things  
which might have been. _This is Phantom of the Opera, isn't it?"

"Yeah, from "Think of me". I don't know why someone would use this verse."

Derek looked from Emily to Penelope and back.

"Is this a woman's thing?"

"Derek don't try to joke. We need to find out who have sent this to her."

"Who has sent what?"

Like a shadow Reid appeared behind Derek with an innocent look.

"Someone has sent Penelope flowers and this card."

Emily gave the card to Reid.

"Phantom of the Opera, interesting choice. Isn't it your favorite, Penelope?"

Derek shook his head and sighed with annoyance.

"I can't believe it, does everybody know this musical except for me?"

"Derek, we have other problems than your lack of musical knowledge. Who ever sent this seems to know Penelope well."

Concerned about this Emily found it hard to not snap at Derek. Reid gave Penelope the card back and sat down next to her.

"We'll take care of you. Nothing's gonna harm you while one of us is around."

Penelope smiled weakly and caressed his cheeks.

"Thank you, sweet pea. You are right, these are just flowers."

"Mama, don't take it too easy." Derek interfered.

"I can take care of myself and genius boy is right. As long as I am here with you guys around nothing's going to harm me and as long as there are no more flowers it's ok."

Derek knew when he was defeated so he tried to tell himself he was just overreacting because of his job.

"OK, but if there is one more bouquet you'll tell us immediately. Understand?"

"Crystal clear handsome, and now go and catch the really bad guys."

Friendly she threw all three out of her office and started to work.

Soon this incident was forgotten and all of them had to focus on a new case. Penelope couldn't tell why but somehow it made her feel better every time she looked at the roses she had put in a vase on a single table. She didn't know how but she managed it to let the roses bloom for almost two weeks. The gaze Derek shot the flowers when he visited her in her sanctuary after the case made her uncomfortable but neither him nor her said anything about them. Instead he invited her to dinner.

A few days after she had to throw the flowers in the trash Penelope found a new bouquet of red roses in her office. This time they were put into the vase that was still standing on the single table. Who ever had sent her the flowers had put them into water. Curious and a bit afraid she searched for a card and there was one.

_Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do --  
there will never be a day, when I won't think of you_ "That's strange." she murmured under her breath. "What's strange, baby girl? ... When did you get those flowers?" Now Derek was really worried. "I just have found them. Again a verse from Phantom of the Opera, the same song as last time." "Let me see it." While Derek was reading the card Emily and Reid came along discussing a book. Both stopped as they saw the worried Derek. "What's up?" Emily asked. Without a word Derek gave Emily the card and she and Reid read it. "Now we need to get worried. Penelope, when did they arrive?" Emily declared. "I don't know. I came in and they were already in water standing there. He must have been in here." "We need the pictures from the security cameras." Emily and Derek looked at Reid as he had grown a second head. "It must be someone from this bureau, maybe from the BAU, who sent the flowers and he will be definitively in one of the videos." Reid explained in his typical manner. Penelope couldn't help but smile, even when everything is going to be chaotic and personal he has ideas how to help. She spun around and typed the needed passwords in to get access to the cameras. "How far do I need to get back?" she asked into the room. "At least four hours. They couldn't have been here that long." Derek said and leant down beside her to get a better view. Soon they found the person with the flowers. "Hey kid, you remember people better than me. Isn't it Agent Meyers who is caring the roses?" Reid came near and took a look. "Yeah it's Meyers. He came to the BAU half a year ago." "I think we gotta talk to him." Emily headed outside followed by the two men.

Two hours later a really pissed off Derek came to the tech goddess. She didn't need to ask that Meyers wasn't the one they had looked for. With a sigh he sat down and starred at his feet for a minute or so. "He was just the one who had brought them up to your office. The flowers were delivered at the main entrance by a courier. By now we have no lead. Hotch wants you to stay with one of us. We need to assume that there is a stalker outside who is watching you." "What a pity I don't have a pool." she said according to Reid's bodyguard job for a Hollywood star nearly three years ago. Derek and Elle couldn't helped themselves and told everybody what had happened to the young genius. The joke showed it's effect and Derek smiled a bit. "Yeah really a shame, baby girl." 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Feel free to guess who the phantom is. Just two more chapters ahead._

**Phantom of the Opera**

The days went by with Penelope either staying at Derek's, Emily's, JJ's or Reid's place and if she didn't want to stay there one of them stayed with her at her place. During the next case it was Rossi who stayed behind and kept an eye on her. In some way it started to make her sick being protected like a child. This time she knew there was someone after her and she almost started to get paranoid as a salesman refused to go after she told him she wasn't going to buy anything. This whole situation made her really sick. Sick of waiting. Sick of being in possible danger. Sick of not able to solve this.

Again she got a new bouquet after the last one writhed and again it was red roses with a card. As soon as Penelope saw the new flowers she called for the others and soon the complete team was standing in her little sanctuary. Emily took the card and read it out loud. "_Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind."_ "He changed the lyrics." Reid remarked. "He went on in the story." The team look at Hotch in astonishment. "What? Haley had a thing for musicals." "What reason is he doing this? I still don't have a clue what kind of stalker he is." "Why Derek?" For the first time Penelope experienced her friends clueless, in particular Derek. "I can't figure out what kind of relationship this guys has with you in his crazy mind." "Guys, I have a silly idea." "Let it out." Hotch said to Emily. "May it be that this guy thinks he is the phantom and made Pen his Christine?" "But for what reason does he think she is his Christine?" JJ was clueless like the others. "If we think this to the end our guy thinks you have achieved this job with his help like the phantom helped Christine to become a singer and great actress." Once again the team was fascinated by Hotch's knowledge about this specific musical. "Baby girl, is there any one who could think you owe him something?" The technician shook her head. "No, I taught myself code, remember? So there is no one who can say he or she helped me to get this job." "What about this other technician?" Emily asked. "You mean Kevin Lynch?" Reid helped her with the name. "Yeah, Lynch. If he hadn't helped us by showing us the video stream from the bullpen we still would searching for Battle. So in a weird way he can believe she owes him something for that. And he had access to her babies here and also hacked into her personal laptop so he knows what she likes plus he is a total cliché of a geek which makes it pretty easy to see him as a kind of phantom of the opera." "But isn't it too obvious? And I personally don't think he would make it that mysterious and keep us busy with this." JJ hoped for Penelope that it wasn't Lynch. "But he could get access to everything and he knows how to hide himself from a search via pc." "It doesn't help arguing. We'll have a talk with him." Hotch decided. With a possible lead the team left, only Derek was still there. "Wish us luck that it is just a simple secret admirer thing coming from that technician." He kissed her on the forehead and left too.  
Penelope didn't know if they had found Kevin Lynch or not and what they had learned from him. So the hours went on and it was about lunchtime she left her office and went to the cafeteria to get a snack. She wasn't gone for long but when she came back there was a little box and a card lying on her chair. Carefully she lifted it. In the box was a purple pen with white flowers on the end, the kind of crazy pens she used to have. A bit scared she read the card and was astonished. _I don't want to have the team sneak after me and I really appreciate it if my little presents to you would be kept our secrets. I hope you like the pen I sent you. _ _Your Phantom_  
Penelope was unsure what to do. This was starting to become scary and weird. Who ever was sending those flowers was a member of the bureau for sure and he knew the team and what they were doing. It made her feel even more afraid but deep inside her she had the strange feeling this secret admirer wasn't going to harm her. But otherwise she never thought of being shot by a date and she knew way too well how fast such a harmless stalker could turn become a psychotic killer. The pen and the card had vanished in her desk by the time Reid came to her to tell her with what they had found out. She was a bit startled as he sat down in the spare chair. "Huh? .. Boy, sweet pea, don't sneak up like that again." "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He was fumbling with his vest. "So why are you here? Did you find him?" "Yeah, we found Kevin Lynch but he swears he hasn't seen you since that day you two met and Hotch believes him. He says Lynch isn't that tough guy who can lie to a federal agent without showing it." "So you again have a dead end." "For the moment." Reid looked pleadingly at her for forgiveness because he couldn't help. Penelope came close enough for their knees to touch. She enjoyed the surprised look on his face. "Honey, you and the others did the best you could do under these circumstances. This guy is good but soon he will fail and then you will catch him." "How can you be so calm when your life is put on the line and all the others are running wild?" "One of us needs to keep her head cool." She tapped his nose that made both of them smile. "Penelope?" "Yeah, sweet cheeks?" "May I be your guard this night? The others did more than me and I guess it's just fair if I be there for you tonight." "Of course you can be my guard tonight but I still don't have a pool." Reid rolled his eyes half amused half annoyed. "That joke is starting to become old." "I know but it is fun every time I do it."

Like all the other nights the night was calm and without any things to worry about. Reid left the apartment early because he needed to drive home before work to get some new clothes after he forgot his ready bag at the bureau. Penelope was still half asleep as he said goodbye for the moment and left. When she stood up two hours later she went through her morning routine like every morning till she noticed the unknown box on the table in front of her tv. First she thought it was something Reid had forgotten but as she looked at it closer she saw a card next to the box. With shaking hands she opened it and found a pair of earrings in the shape of cell phones. _My spirit and your voice in one combined_


	3. Chapter 3

_And Now the next chapter. There is just one chapter left so let me know if you like it or not. _

**Music of the Night**

After that morning Penelope was glad the team decided she should sleep at Derek's till they found the admirer. Even if she hadn't told them about the last two presents and cards they were still concerned. She knew she had to tell them but something stopped her every time she tried.

And again she was glad as she came home to grab some clothes and found nothing unusual. The thought the stalker had keys to her place scared her more than anything other connected to him.

The next days and weeks went by with no sign of a new present or card. Finally she felt safe enough to go home with one of them as her protector. The first night at home after a long time for Penelope was shared with Emily.

The women had fun and didn't waste a thought how their little pyjama party had come up. While Emily settled herself on the couch Penelope went to grab some drinks. It took a second look till the technician realized there was a book lying on her kitchen counter that didn't belong to her book collection. A card flew out of it as she lifted the book.

_Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before_

Knowing what this meant she read the book title. It was the original French novel the musical "Phantom of the Opera" based on. Slowly Penelope started to wonder who this guy was. He seemed to be very intelligent and worked with her or near her. There was just one problem. That description fitted nearly every man in the BAU.

While she was standing there Emily came to the kitchen checking if everything was ok with the tech goddess. Surprised she looked at the novel in Penelope's hands.

"I didn't know you read foreign-language novels."

"What? Oh.. it's a present."

The brunet noticed the card upon the novel and gave Penelope a bad look.

"Why didn't you tell us you still get presents from him?"

"I don't know. I don't think he has something bad in mind." she said hesitant.

Emily sighed and put her arms on the kitchen counter her head resting in her hands and looked questioningly at Penelope.

"You like this in a weird way, don't you? I can't blame you, I don't know what I would do but you know as good as me that this can only end badly. Especially the fact that he chose "Phantom of the Opera" concerns me."

"I know and I think I need to change the locks. He seems to have keys."

"WHAT? Penelope! How long have you known this?"

Emily bolted upright from leaning on the counter.

"The morning before you decided to move me into Derek's." she answered in a whisper.

"That was weeks ago. I can't believe it. You better be glad Derek isn't here."

"I know he would be more upset than you."

"Ok, let us forget it and tomorrow the first thing you do is change the locks."

"OK, and Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anybody about it."

Emily sighed in disbelief.

"I'll do it but you have to do me one favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"You tell me at least if you get a new present. Maybe we can catch him if he feels safe enough to send you more bouquets or presents."

Penelope had feared Emily would ask something else, so she nodded and smiled a bit.

"I guess that's fair."

The brunette grabbed the technician by her shoulders and led her to her couch.

"And now you will tell me everything about you and Derek."

"There is nothing to tell that you don't already know."

"Penelope, you know, I know, you and Derek have gone on at least two dates. Now I want more details."

"I already told you everything. They were nice funny dates."

"But? I hear a but."

Penelope fell onto the couch with a sigh.

"I don't know. Derek did everything he should do and it's nice to get so much attention from him but it feels odd."

"Odd? Like going out with your brother? Or like everything seems to be a dream?"

"Both, but mostly the brother thing."

All of a sudden the technician started to laugh like she had gone crazy. Emily didn't know what was so funny about this and only could look puzzled at her friend.

"Sorry Em it's just... Oh my god... I have dreamt about those dates for years and now ... I think the magic is lost."

"Maybe the Dalai Lama was right when he once said it's a big fortune when you don't always get what you want."

"That's pathetic. I guess it's more my overactive fantasy doesn't fit with reality. And you must admit there is a higher chance for me to win the lottery twice in a row without manipulating the system than me and Derek becoming a couple."

Emily was rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me you believe in this "Popular ones never socialize with the geeky/nerdy ones"? This isn't high school."

"You know this is true even in adult life. In high school it is more obvious. In fact there is some connection between your social status and your chances to get the partner you are dreaming about."

Penelope stood up to grab a new bottle of water.

"You are sounding like Reid."

The blond stuck out her tongue at Emily but all of a sudden she was serious again.

"Emily, did you put that book on the tv?"

She turned to look at the tv and the book.

"What? No, I thought it was one of yours."

"No, I never put a book on my tv."

Emily went to grab the book. With a puzzled look she gave the book to Penelope. It was a book about dream symbols and their meanings. She flipped through it and found the expected card.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
The power of the music of the night_

Interested Emily's gaze went from the book to the card to Penelope and back to the book. In the meantime Penelope was shocked.

"Pen, everything ok?"

"Except the fact it is the second present in the same day, yes. But I think I have a weird idea who my admirer is."

"How? Why? Who?"

"These presents were too intimate, too personal. It must be someone who really knows me well. And why: Something you said before. I think we need to see this with a different point of view. We all see the part of the Phantom who got violent but on the other side the phantom was a kind of guardian angel too."

Emily quirked an eyebrow.

"You think he doesn't have a love affair with you in his mind, he thinks of himself as your guardian angel. Huh, in a weird way it fits. And who do you think is this guardian angel."

Penelope smiled absent-mindedly.

"I want to prove it first. I'll tell you as soon as I know I am right."


	4. Chapter 4

_We reached the last chapter like you can see at the chapter title. I hope you have enjoyed this story and you like the end. If you do I think I write a sequel, an idea for a sequel popped up in my head two days ago. Ok I guess I will write it even if you don´t like the end **gg**_

_Great thanks to mabelreid who reviewed every chapter and to deal4321 my fantastic beta. And now to the point of no return..._

**Point of no Return**

The next morning Penelope went straight to Hotch. A bit confused about her visiting him in his office he offered her a seat.

"So what gives me the pleasure of your visit?"

"Uhm, before I start I want to say that everything I tell you now must be kept between the two of us till it's time to reveal it."

Hotch nodded more confused than before. She took a deep sigh.

"I got presents from that secret admirer after he stopped sending the flowers. There was always a card with verses from songs of "Phantom of the Opera". The last ones I found yesterday in my apartment. The last verses were from "Music of the night" and I have an idea who it is. Something Emily said yesterday gave me the idea."

You could see Hotch wasn't happy about this situation because his jaw tightened.

"So let me review this. You received presents you didn't tell us about, he has keys to your apartment and you have an idea who it is. So far as I can tell you think it is someone from our team else wise you wouldn't come to me and talk to me alone."

She licked her lips nervous and nodded.

"That's the current situation, sir. I wanted to tell you in case the plan I have made goes wrong."

Hotch stared at her like he could find out what she was up to just by looking at her.

"What plan?"

"I arranged it so that me and the secret guardian angel will be on our own so I can confront him with the things he has done."

"Guardian angel?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah. Emily agrees with me that we are dealing with the guardian angel part of the character of the phantom and not the violent and jealous part."

"I guess I have to live with this plan and you are not going to change your mind."

"No, there's no chance."

A small sigh escaped Hotch and with sad eyes he agreed in her plan.

"And you are not going to share you thoughts about the possible man with me I guess."

"No chance."

It was easy to put her plan into action. The person in question needed some information and so she just need to ask him to come to her office. To be sure she was alone with him she told the rest of the team to stay away from her office for that day unless she called him or her. The only thing she needed to do now was put her "Phantom of the Opera" cd in the cd-player she had brought with her and play it when he came to her. To distract herself from the things to come she started to sing along with the songs and it happened to be nearly the end of the cd as he knocked softly on the doorframe.

"_Past the point of no return -  
__no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at an end . . ._

Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting abandon thought,  
and let the dream descend . . .  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?" she was singing along while she turned to face her visitor.

"You can still listen to that musical after the latest events?" he wondered.

"Sure why not? I still love it."

He smiled amused and sat down next to her.

"You are amazing do you know, Penelope?"

"Hey, I am your tech goddess of all knowledge forgot about that?"

"I thought that was your title just for Derek."

"How did you come to that silly idea, sweat pea?"

"Dunno, ´cause you two were flirting all the time even if I started to learn the differences about your flirting and normal flirting."

"Oh there is still hope for you, Spencer." she teased him.

He frowned. The occasions she called him by his given name were rather unique.

"I guess so but right now I have the feeling there is something strange going on."

"You mean strange like you getting flowers and presents from an unknown person?"

Penelope quirked an eyebrow in anticipation.

"I think I shall go now."

He was halfway out of her sanctuary as she got a hold on his arm.

"Spencer I know it was you but I still don't know why this way."

She could see him blush.

"I don't know...ok...I ...I mean...Derek." he sighed frustrated "You know I am not good in socializing, Derek won't let me live this down if he knows. We mostly go out as a team and the times we were on our own it was so much fun that I didn't wanted to spoil it with a silly question like would you go out with me. I like you pretty much but in this point you kind of scared me. I don't want to say you are scary it's just the way you act is sometimes a complete mystery to me and I don't know how to react on this. I also know I haven't known you for as long as you've known Derek and I was sitting besides you when you two started the flirty banter on the phone as a normal behaviour. You have no idea how badly I wanted to be a part of this but I was aware that was something only between you two. I give you credit that you try to act the same way with the rest of us but the fact is it that there is something special between you and Derek. And I was clueless how to get between you two. At the beginning I thought you two were in love for real. It took me a lot of time to see I was wrong but there was still the possibility that you two might become a couple one day even though there is this damn rule of nature about who is dating who ´cause in my eyes you belong to the popular ones. I didn't have any other idea how to show you how much I care for you and I am not going to assume the right to say Derek isn't good for you. I just want you to be happy."

Penelope stood there still holding him by his arm her jaw dropped to the ground while he made his speech. She didn't notice him breathing during his speech and wondered if he could go on like this any longer. As he tried to leave she came back to reality.

"Oh no, you are not going after that confession without listening to me."

She pushed him down on her chair and laid her hands on his shoulder to make sure he would stay there. He turned his face away from her eyes. He knew what was coming next and didn't want her to see his reactions. Preparing himself for the worst things he could imagine he waited.

"You are an idiot, Spencer Reid."

His head jerked back to face her.

"Yeah you heard right. You are a damn idiot. You scared the hell out of me. Until yesterday I thought I am going to get shot again. I thought there was someone outside trying to kill me at first chance. You are a damn idiot ´cause you should be the person who knows me best. You used your knowledge about me against me. I liked your presents but would have liked them more if I got them from you directly. You are an idiot ´cause you think Derek is better than you which is a total mistake. I never met a cute, naïve, humorous, intelligent and adorable person like you are. I liked you from the beginning. You are someone special and don't dare to think less of yourself. I know I have been a total silly longing for Derek for the last few years. But I learned to live with the knowledge he and I would never become more than friends, close friends for sure but just friends. It wasn't only because Derek and I had a little fight I went out with Battle. I tried to go on. In the hospital I realized I was mistaken. Not only in my trust in this bloody bastard also in the person I was longing for. You wouldn't believe it but it helped me a lot to have you there in the hospital. My whole world turned upside down but you were still there while all the others went to catch him. And don't dare to think you are not good enough for any woman. The woman who has you as her boyfriend can call herself lucky."

She let go of his shoulders and took a deep breath. Reid looked like a deer caught in the headlights trying to sort this out. After almost a minute he had a childish smile on his face.

"Penelope, would you like to go out with me?"

Penelope couldn't help herself laughing in which Reid joined after a few seconds. They nearly calmed down as Derek entered her office.

"What's so funny, baby girl?"

From one second to the other Penelope got upset and turned on her heels to give Derek a severe lecture.

"Derek Morgan didn't I tell everybody to stay way from me except if I called one of you? What the hell is so complicated about following this order?"

"I wanted to see if you are ok?" he defended himself.

"I AM OK. And now go or I'll make you go. I hope next time you are going to think twice before you do something like that again."

"Ok, I'll leave. No need for getting aggressive."

It nearly looked like an escape the way Derek left. Reid was still sitting in the chair and now really scared by Penelope.

"Remember me I never start an argument with you."

"Oh I am not always that bad. I just wanted to show him his limits."

"I think he know the limits now."

Suddenly Penelope reached around him and hit the speed dial for Emily.

"Sweetheart can you come over to my office please? And try to avoid Derek."

Reid started to think this whole thing was a bad idea because now he wasn't only scared of her but he was also frightened of what Emily would do there.

In no time Emily arrived and was more than astonished to see Reid there. Her eyes went a few times from Reid to Penelope and back until she finally got the hint.

"Oh no. Penelope you are kidding. Reid never would... or maybe."

"Emily may I introduce you to my little phantom?"

"It's unbelievable. I mean shouldn't we have noticed anything about this?"

"Uhm Emily, Penelope I am still here."

"I know, sweet pea and I have to agree with Emily. Why did no one notice anything about this?"

"No one ever notice anything about me except me being weird." he whispered.

"That's not true. I can remember at least one moment you snapped at me because I noticed something about you." Emily confronted him.

"Yeah, but at the time it was obvious. I mean through the whole search no one ever noticed anything about my behaviour. There were two times where I thought you were going to "catch" me but neither Derek nor Hotch nor you Emily nor Rossi thought a second about the possibility it could be one of us. No one else comes so close and is so close to Penelope."

"Now I have to agree with Spencer. Ok the only possible people are Derek and him but the fact that it wasn't Derek doesn't mean automatically it isn't Spencer too. We all let us blend from the things we know about each other."

Emily sighed. She knew to good that Penelope was right.

"OK and what are you two going to do now?"

Penelope thought about and than turned to Reid.

"Yes."

"What?"

He was confused.

"The question you asked before we were interrupted by Derek."

After he reconstructed everything he smiled wholeheartedly.

"Guys, this doesn't mean what I think it means?"

"It does." came the answer from both.


End file.
